


Sunny Days and Picnic Musings

by ashtrocious



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, it’s a sunny day, they go on a picnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtrocious/pseuds/ashtrocious
Summary: Diego and Eudora go on a picnic.





	Sunny Days and Picnic Musings

**Author's Note:**

> It’s simple. Probably has typos because I typed this on my phone.

The sun was shining as Diego fluttered his eyes open. He let out a soft groan as he propped himself up onto his elbows and peered out his window. He was tired but it was too beautiful a day to be moody.

Diego didn’t feel up to his usual vigilante justice today. It was a strange feeling but he just wanted to spend some time out in the sun appreciating the world. He decided to call Eudora, he was hoping she was off duty today.

As his phone rang on speakerphone, Diego pulled his sheets off of himself as he rolled out of bed. Diego wandered over to his kitchenette, if he could even call his sing and mini fridge that, but nothing caught his appetite. Diego rolled his eyes at his near empty fridge, making a mental note to stop by the store or Eudora’s apartment for food before he came back home.

Eudora’s phone sent him to voicemail and Diego left a message. “Hey babe, are you working today? I can’t believe I’m saying this but it’s a great day and I wanted to see you. Can we do something together? Call me back.”

Diego hung up his phone and checked his closet. Leather, leather, and more leather. He really did need a wardrobe update but that wasn’t something he was willingly to do himself. Diego pulled out his only pair of jeans and a shirt that Eudora bought him for date nights. To look “less like a member of an emo band,” she said.

Diego heard the text alert go off on his phone. A singular “YES!” came through. “Beaman will not shut up about his girlfriend’s dog” came another. “You’re my savior.”

Diego smiled to himself, Beaman was terrified of a tiny little chihuahua and it amusing to hear about. Diego texted back “meet me at the park on Willow street? I need some sunshine today.”

“Am I not enough sunshine for you?” Diego barked out a laugh and put on his shoes. Eudora sent a follow up “Should I grab sandwiches from the deli by the precinct? I know you like it there.”

Diego nodded before realizing Eudora couldn’t actually see him nod. “Yes please. I love you. I’ll bring a blanket.” Diego didn’t tell Eudora he loved her much, but it was always the small things that made him grateful to have her in his life. No one else in the world knew Diego in the way Eudora did.

Diego grabbed his wallet and a small quilt from under his bed before locking up his room in Al’s basement. The park on Willow took awhile to walk to but Diego didn’t mind, there was something about today that brought him simple joy. There was simply nothing that could go wrong today.

As Diego approached the park, he could see Eudora coming from the other direction. She was lost in her thoughts, and Diego stopped in his tracks to admire her. Eudora was one of the most perfect people he had met. She saw something in him that no one else did. Diego didn’t know why Eudora was so kind to him, but he would do everything he could to make sure that he wouldn’t lose her.

Diego picked up again and met her at the entrance of the park. Eudora held out the sandwiches as she leaned in to give him a quick peck. “It’s nice to see you my vigilante.” Diego loved it when she called him that. Diego grabbed the sandwiches from her and balanced them on the quilt he brought.

“Are you ready for the worst picnic in the world with the worst picnic buddy ever?” Diego asked jokingly.

Eudora rolled her eyes, “you should stop being so hard on yourself Diego, even if you’re only joking.” Once again, it was moments like these that make Diego realize how much he didn’t deserve Eudora. Instead of replying, Diego slung his free arm over Eudora’s shoulders and gave her a kiss on her hairline.

They strolled through the park like this for a bit until they found a quiet patch of grass under a tree. Diego handed the sandwiches back to Eudora as he laid out the quilt for them to sit on. As soon as they sat down, Eudora grabbed his hand. “Thanks for suggesting this Diego, I don’t know how you knew this but this is exactly what I needed today.” Diego hadn’t quite known that but he’ll take the praise when he can.

They sat in silence for awhile, slowly picking at their sandwiches. Eudora laid all the way on her back and stared at the sky through the trees. It wasn’t until Eudora sighed that Diego decided to lay on his back as well and look over at her. Eudora grabbed his hand and continued to stare up. Diego enjoyed these simple moments, he doesn’t usually let himself reflect on life, but with Eudora, he reminds himself to be grateful of all the things he does have.

Eudora shifted her body to lay her head on Diego’s chest. “So Beaman was complaining about how Henrietta bite him the last time he spent the night at Sally’s place.” Diego let out a chuckle. Everyone adored Henrietta and Henrietta adored everyone but Beaman. It was nice to know that at least one soul didn’t agree with Beaman’s.

“Do you think we would ever get a dog together?” Diego regretted the question as soon as he asked it. It was painful to think about his future, almost as painful as thinking about his past. He wanted a future with Eudora but he knew that he would never be the one to provide her with the stable and comfortable future that she deserved.

Eudora was silent, almost too silent. Then she let out a hum. “As long as we don’t name the dog Henrietta, okay?” Diego let out a sigh and squeezed her hand. He didn’t ruin the moment, instead, Eudora was actually considering a future with him.

“Henrietta is truly an awful name.” Diego couldn’t stop smiling. He was in love and he knew it. It was a dangerous game he was playing, but he loved it. He knew nothing in the world could compare to this moment. Lying in the sun with his best friend, and the love of his life. This is the one peaceful moment he would remember the rest of his life. Nothing else mattered when Eudora was in his arms.


End file.
